Harry Potter y el abismo de las almas perdidas
by GTAD
Summary: AU..que pasaria si la magia de Hogwarts fuera violada y en una habitacion hubiera una puerta interdimensional entre el bien y el mal. Voldemort puede regresar de otra manera....estaran muertos?donde estaran?quienes!nuestros padres!...lean plz!
1. Vida en Amilon Ville

**Hola!!! Soy G -TAD, este es mi primer fic y esta dedicado a las personas, fanes, conocedoras o simplemente espectadoras de las pelis o lectores de los libros.**

**Quiero aclarar que este fic esta basado en todos los suceso ocurridos a Harry hasta el tercer libro. En el cuarto, la copa nunca fue un traslador y Voldemort todavía no ha regresado. Por consiguiente los hechos ocurridos en el quinto y sexto libro no podrán pasar.**

**Yo estoy en 4to año mientras que Harry y su combo en 6to. Y bueno espero que les guste y dejen reviews para saber si voy por buen camino... hasta pronto**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora **

**J. K. Rowling, excepto ciertos personajes que son mis amigos con diferentes nombres todos por invención de ellos mismos.**

Capitulo I

**Vida en Amilon Ville**

Scott Wallace era un muchacho normal, de 14 años de edad, moreno, ojos chocolate oscuro, cabello negro y alto. No se destaca por su físico mas bien por su intelecto y poder innato para los hechizos. Asistía a la más prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts e iba ya para 4to año. Vivía en Amilon Ville junto a sus 2 hermanos, madre y padre. Eran una familia feliz donde todo mundo se quería y se ayudaban.

Una mañana Scott se despertó, hacia una mañana peculiarmente hermosa. Se tardo un poco para terminar de despertarse pero lo logro. Se paro, fue directo al baño para asearse y poder bajar a desayunar uno de los riquísimos desayunos de su madre.

Al bajar se encontró con que toda la familia estaba ya a punto de desayunar, hoy habían hecho su desayuno preferido¡Pancakes! Se sirvió y toda la familia se sentó a desayunar.

Estaban desayunando cuando de repente una lechuza apareció en la ventana con un paquete de cartas. Al verlo Michael, mi hermano menor, un niño de 11 años de cabello entre rubio y castaño ojos azules y un poco regordete pero con un gran ingenio para la creacion de cosas muy útiles e innovadoras (por decirlo asi), fue a recoger el paquete, al hacerlo la lechuza salió volando, regresando por donde había venido.

Son las cartas de Hogwarts!! dijo Michael (este seria el primer año en que se recibirían 3 cartas pues este seria el primer año de Michael en Hogwarts, asi que como se debe suponer la alegría estaba en el ambiente), hay que abrirlas...

No!! Esperemos terminar de desayunar, lo reprendió mi hermana mayor, Ella, una muchacha mas bien bonita con cabello rubio-castaño ojos verde caña y estatura aceptable. Su especialidad son los encantamientos.

Coincido con Ella mejor esperemos a terminar si? Dije yo

Esta bien pero creo que es abuso que ustedes siempre este contra mi!!! comento Michael

Bueno niños ya terminen de desayunar... nos dijo mi madre, Maylin.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ya todos estaban terminando, asi que Michael empezó a abrir las cartas.

waoo esta es la mía dijo Michael

si esa es la tuya dijo mi padre

veamos dije yo, quitándole la carta de las manos, lo cual provoco que él me viera con una mirada de desagrado

La carta decía asi:

Estimado Sr. Herold Wallace:

Mediante la presente le informamos que su hijo ha

Sido aceptado en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts como usted debe saber cada alumno deberá traer la siguiente lista de materiales

Varita mágica

Caldero (peltre, medida 2)

un juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal

un telescopio

una balanza de latón

Su uniforme

Tres túnicas de trabajo sencillas (negras)

Un par de guantes protectores

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

Cada estudiante puede tener una mascota como: lechuza, gato, rana, rata...

Además los libros asignados para cada materia

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk

Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble

¡Oh por Dios no sabia que eran tantas cosas! Dijo Michael

no importa hijo acuérdate que tenemos los fondos en Gringotts y creo que podemos con los gastos dijo mi padre un poco preocupado

que tal si dejamos las charlas para otro momento hay que ir a compras las cosas interrumpió la conversación mi hermana

Esta bien como nos vamos esta ves polvos flu, en coche o aparición conjunta???

Cuestiono mi madre

Todos sin pensarlo dos veces dijimos polvos flu al unísono. Y asi quedo decidido que nos iríamos por polvos flu.

Empezamos a desaparecernos en la chimenea y mediante íbamos llegando nos fuimos separando para comprar las cosas por separado. Acordamos encontrarnos en Olivanders para estar todos presentes en la escogencia de la varita de mi pequeño hermano.

Al pasar media hora, la familia Wallace esta ya reunida en Olivanders para el acontecimiento de la escogencia de la varita de Michael.

Al llegar como de costumbre el Sr. Olivanders no esta en el recibidor sino perdido en medio de estantes y estantes con millones de varitas mágicas, una de las cuales es la de mi hermano. Al vernos en Sr. Olivanders vino rapido a recibirnos.

Buenos dias, Bienvenidos a Olivanders, la mejor tienda de Varitas mágicas ¿en que puedo servirles?

bueno venimos por la varita de nuestro pequeño bebe, dijo mi padre revolviendo el cabello ya desarreglado de Michael

bueno veamos esta!, decía Olivanders mientras sacaba una cajeta del millón que tenia, a ver agítala...

Michael la agito y no le gusto lo que hizo... hizo estallar el vidrio de la vitrina de la tienda del Sr. Olivanders

**Reparo!!** Dijo mi hermana en cuanto vio el desastre que había causado la varita equivocada

Luego Olivanders regreso con otra cajeta.

a ver agítala...

mi hermano la agito pero no paso nada

Al ver esto Olivanders volvió a intentar esta ves adentrándose mas entre los millones de anaqueles, regresando con un gran esfuerzo hasta nosotros con una cajeta un poco empolvada de un color verde oscuro

a ver agítala

Mi hermano agito la varita y se produjo un viento inexplicable que explicaba la escogencia de la varita por Michael, era la varita con las siguientes características: escamas de dragón, 40 cm de longitud, madera de cedro.

Asi se vio terminada la escogencia de la varita del él ultimo descendiente de los Wallace terminando siendo asi:

Ella: pluma de fénix, 35 cm de longitud, madera de caoba

Scott: pelo de cola de unicornio, 30 cm de longitud, madera de acebo

Michael: escamas de dragón, 40 cm de longitud, madera de cedro

Al terminar las compras convencimos a papá para que nos llevara a Flourish and Blotts a comer helados. Y asi terminó nuestro dia de compras.

**Que les pareció espero que les haya gustado. **

**Tratare de subir el segundo cap. Lo mas pronto posible**

**Acuérdense de dejar reviews para subirme la autoestima **

**O para criticarme, dar consejos **

**Que les gusto que no les gusto **

**Algo que quieran aclarar**

**Bueno en fin los reviews son sus invenciones **

**Hasta pronto **

**G - TAD**


	2. Noche de Terror

Hola!! De nuevo.. :P 

**Bueno este es el segundo cap de mi story espero que les guste **

**acuérdense de dajar reviews **

**y amigos ustedes aparecen a partir del tercero asi que falta poco**

**Bye!!**

**G – TAD**

Capitulo II

Noche de Terror 

Al regresar de hacer las compras, llegamos a casa a revisar los libros comprados, además de arreglar las cosas para mañana, pues seria el viaje de Hogwarts, lo cual yo pensaba que era algo ridículo pues mis padres podrían hacer el Bauleo y hacer las maletas en 3 segundos pero ellos dicen que quieren incrementar nuestro sentido de la responsabilidad.

Al terminar de hacer las maletas, con la cual tuvimos que ayudar a Michael, bajamos a cenar. En plena cena una lechuza apareció en la ventana con una carta en la pata; era una carta de Tor Harrington, amigo de infancia de Michael. La carta fue recogida por mi padre y al ver que era para Michael la puso en la mesa junto a él para que después de cenar la abriera.

La carta constaba mas que nada de preguntas y respuestas.

La carta decía así:

Estimado Michael,

Te escribe Tor, esta carta te la mando para saber como estas, (este también seria su primer año en Hogwarts) ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que bien ¿Qué has hecho? Espero que cosas de provecho ¿Ya compraste las cosas? Espero que sí ¿ Estas nervioso? Yo si ¿crees que quedemos en la misma casa? Espero que si ¿Cómo será Hogwarst? Me han dicho que es hermoso. ¡Estoy nervioso!. Bueno te dejo que tengo que hacer mi maleta.

Con cariño,

Tor

que nervioso dije yo, tienes que escribirle diciéndole que tenga cuidado con el corazón

Todos los presentes rieron con mi pequeño comentario.

Al terminar de cenar fuimos todos al parque de diversiones Muggle, pues a mi hermano le encantaba, Michael les dijo que como no podía salirse del castillo por todo el año escolar que fuéramos a "despedir" las vacaciones por lo cual ellos aceptaron.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones yo me fui directo a la montaña rusa mientras que Ella fue hacia la casa de los espejos, Michael a los carritos chocones y mis padres al tunel del amor (que cursi no?? )

Al llegar a casa después de una noche digna de recordar nos mandaron a dormir y a revisar de nuevo nuestros baúles.

En medio de la noche mi madre irrumpió en mi habitación, nunca la había visto tan asustada y nerviosa. Me dijo que cogiera mis cosas y que le hiciera caso siempre a mi corazón.

Yo como siempre le hice caso y bajé. Al bajar me dio un vuelco al corazón pues mi casa estaba vuelta un embrollo, por curiosidad mire a través del cristal de la ventana del recibidor y me asuste al ver en el cielo La Marca Tenebrosa y abajo como una procesión de personas vestidas todo de negro lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones por doquier.  
Muy asustado me eché para atrás hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí me encontré con toda mi familia, mi hermano estaba sentado en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio y mis padres estaban hablando con mi hermana, la cual estaba a punto de llorar, cuando llegué fui directo donde mis padres los cuales me dijeron que me fuera a sentar a lado de mi hermano, fui y me senté al volver a ver a mis padres mi hermana salió corriendo para su cuarto del cual regresó con una carta en las manos; en ese momento mis padres, con muchas lagrimas en los ojos, nos dijeron que nos acercáramos, al hacerlo nuestros padres nos dijeron que iban a salir de casa y que no los íbamos a ver en un tiempo y que siempre le hiciéramos caso a Ella.

Bueno mis padres abandonaron la casa y mi hermana sin perder el tiempo nos dijo que cogiéramos nuestras cosas y que la siguiéramos. Bajamos al sótano y Ella al frente de una pared dijo:

**¡Reveille!**

Y de la nada en la pared se empezó a dibujar una puerta. Cuando terminó de aparecer la puerta nos introdujimos en un largo túnel alumbrados por fuegos, que según yo fueron creados por el hechizo **Gubraith**, entonces seguimos caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta, al abrirla y salir de ahí supimos que estábamos en las afueras de la villa entonces mi hermana, aun con la carta en sus manos, empezó a contar pasos y empezamos a caminar y caminar hasta que llegamos a un árbol que tenia marcados los tres signos que nuestros collares tenían.

Entonces Ella nos dijo que teniamos que unirlos y decir ¡Emergencia! Entonces cuando lo íbamos a hacer oímos los gritos de dolor a lo lejos, los gritos de aquellos que se habían quedado para combatir a los mortífagos. De repente vimos movimientos entre los arbustos era Tor, el cual nos pidió que lo llevaron con nosotros.

Cuando unimos los collares y dijimos ¡Emergencia!, de los collares salieron tres chispas de colores diferentes, morado, azul y verde, las cuales pintaron la marca que se estaba en el tronco del árbol, después las raíces de ese árbol empezaron a salir y formaron una escaleras, bajamos y nos encontramos con una mesa y en su centro un vaso, Ella nos aclaro que era un traslador, entonces los cuatro lo tomamos y llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos maternos Francisco y Raimunda en un lugar llamado Cloud Mountain.

**Que les parecio??**

**Bueno dejen reviews!. El tercer cap lo subo el viernes ok????**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Ari grax por el apoyo :P**

**Dandy: grax y aquí esta el seg cap**

**Shannen: no importa que no seas una espectadora full de HP lo importante es que no lo odies... X²!!**


	3. Hogwarts

Hola este es el tercer cap espero que les guste y dejen reviews 

**Bueno pido disculpas por no haber podido subir este cap el viernes pero aclaro que **

**no fue mi culpa sino que la pagina cuando iba a meter el cap me mandaba error y **

**entonces no podía subir el fic.**

**Aclaro: Sebastian tiene 15 años por consiguiente esta en quinto año **

Bueno espero que les guste!!! 

**G – TAD **

Capitulo III

Hogwarts 

Después de nuestra exitosa huída de Amilon Ville, nos encontrábamos en Cloud Mountain con nuestros abuelos. Era una hermosa casa en un pacífico pueblo, era de dos pisos, de color rojo con detalles en dorado.

En esa casa solo pasaríamos una noche pues al dia siguiente tendríamos de ir a Londres a coger el Expresso de Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente nos despedimos de nuestros abuelos y decidimos que la mejor manera de llegar a la estación era por medio del autobús muggle para no despetar sospechas.

Cuando llegamos a la estación fuimos directo al muro situado en medio de los andenes nueve y diez, el anden nueve tres cuartos. Al entrar nos encontramos con que los padres estaban dejando a sus hijos en el Expresso, esto nos hizo acordarnos de nuestros padres que le habría pasado? Como estarían? Acaso... muertos??...

oigan muévanse que van a llegar tarde nos dijo una señora que pasaba por ahí.

está bien, gracias...

Y así entramos en el Expresso de Hogwarts. En el viaje nos encontramos a nuestros respectivos amigos así que nos separamos. Ella se fue con sus mejores amigos Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mientras que yo me fui con Agatha Valerius (una Slytherin), Haily Campbell (una Hufflepuff), Elizabeth Bailey (una Gryffindor), Estéfano Cruz (un Gryffindor), Jonathan Ende (un Gryffindor), Siiri Nordin (una Ravenclaw), Sebastian Bach ( un Ravenclaw y novio de Siiri) e Isabella Mort (una Slytherin) y Michael con Tor pues no conocían a nadie mas.

En el transcurso del viaje algunos se tuvieron que ir a otras partes del tren como Sebastian al vagón de prefectos, pues el estaba ya en 5to año, además de Isabella, Siiri y Agatha que se fueron en busca del carrito de los dulces.

como estuvo sus vacaciones? Rompió el silencio Haily

bueno las mías estuvieron hermosas dijo Elizabeth

las mías normales dijo Estéfano

y las mías... dijo Jonathan bueno las mías, bueno...

el fuerte de Jonathan no era hablar ni expresarse sino la herbología

las tuyas que!! Dijo Haily

bueno las mías bien

y las tuyas Scott?

En ese momento recordé todos los momentos hermosos que viví con mi familia en el trascurso de las vacaciones

Pero a la vez también se me vino el recuerdo de mis padres

Scott...

las mías estuvieron bien hasta que anoche los malditos mortífagos atacaron Amilon y...

Después de mi confesión mis compañeros cambiaron las caras de felicidad por una que parecía de preocupación pero mas bien era de pena

y que... se atrevió a preguntar Estéfano

y que no se donde están mis padres

Después de esta ultima confesión mis compañeros viendo que se me estaban saliendo las lagrimas empezaron a tratar de arreglar mis ánimos mas no lo consiguieron

Todo el viaje me la pase callado hasta que nos mandaron a bajar para coger los carruajes que nos llevarían hasta Hogwarts.

Así no nos vimos mas hasta llegar al castillo. Michael se fue con los demás de primer año con Hagrid hacia en viaje en bote por el lago, mientras Ella y yo nos fuimos en carruaje hasta la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Nos reunimos en el Gran Comedor para dos cosas:

el banquete de bienvenida

la selección de las casas por el Sombrero Seleccionador

Así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que de repente la profesora McGonagall escoltaba a los nuevos estudiantes. Colocó el sombrero en una silla y empezó a llamar a los niños nuevos...

Tor Harrigton

Tor se adelantó entre la multitud hasta colocarse enfrente de la profesora entonces la profesora le dijo que se sentara en la silla, acto seguido le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y empezó a hablar:

mmm... Gryffindor!!!!

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor festejó el nuevo integrante de la familia

Mily Enchanted

Una niña pecosa salió de entre los niños y fue directo a la silla

mmm... Ravenclaw!!!

La mesa a lado de la de Gryffindor festejó su nuevo integrante.

Y así fue pasando todos los niños nuevos hasta que...

Michael Wallace

Mi hermanito le tocaba, en ese momento me acordé del momento en que me pusieron ese sombrero y el grito Gryffindor!!

Michael avanzó y le colocaron el sombrero...

mmm...bueno puedo ponerte en Ravenclaw por tu inteligencia creativista pero tu valentía y coraje te hacen acreedor a... Gryffindor!!!!, mi hermano había quedado en Gryffindor!!!

Al terminar la selección...

bueno ahora que todo esto ha terminado tengo que hacer unos anuncios, dijo Dumbledore, en tercer pasillo del cuarto piso esta prohibido, el que sea sorprendido por esos alrededores se le castigará severamente, este año habrá Quidditch, así que equipos prepárense, ahora si ¡Que comience el banquete!.

Después de estas palabras, comida y mas comidas apareció delante de nosotros para empezar el banquete de bienvenida.

Al terminar de comer los prefectos tuvieron que orientar a los nuevos niños a sus respectivas casas. Mis amigos y yo siempre cogíamos el pasadizo del segundo piso que nos llevaba al quinto y por eso siempre llegábamos primero que los demás; al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda nos dimos cuenta que tendríamos que esperar a los prefectos porque la contraseña había sido cambiada y no sabíamos cual era.

Cuando llegaron los prefectos de Gryffindor, que eran Harry y Ella, pronunciaron la contraseña:

¡donuts!

Entonces el cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió revelando así el pasaje hacia la sala común de Gryffindor al llegar ahí fuimos a nuestros cuartos, a mi me tocaba compartir mi cuarto con Estéfano, Jonathan y con Víktor Helt, un niño un poco tímido pero amigable.

Al bajar a la sala común vimos que ya estaban abiertas las inscripciones del equipo de Quidditch pues nos faltaban tres jugadores, 2 golpeadores y un cazador.

Yo era cazador en el equipo y Ella guardiana.

Michael me había dicho en casa que el quería formar parte del Equipo a lo cual respondí que era posible pero que tenía que ganarle a muchas personas y ser el mejor a lo cual el me dijo que estaba bien.

Estéfano y yo fuimos a ver la lista y efectivamente Michael se había inscrito en la lista para golpeador.

Después convencí a Jonathan y a Estéfano de ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de hechizos aunque no me gustaba leer mucho leer, me encantaba buscar hechizos nuevos para aprendérmelos pues mi esperanza era llegar a ser auror.

Fuimos a la biblioteca y regresando a la sala común le dije a mis amigos que quería ver porque el tercer pasillo del cuarto piso estaba prohibido.

Entonces ellos me dijeron que no porque si nos sorprendían era posible la expulsión.

Yo les sugerí hacernos el **hechizo desilusionador**, entonces aceptaron.

En el camino nos encontramos a Harry y a Ella que estaban haciendo la ronda nocturna alrededor del castillo, yo, como les tenia bastante confianza, les confesé mi plan y para sorpresa nuestra aceptaron ir con nosotros porque también querían saber porque estaba prohibido.

Al llegar nos hicimos el **hechizo desilusionador **y entramos al tercer pasillo. En este pasillo solo había una puerta de la cual salían una especie de lamentos tratamos de avanzar mas de lo que ya habíamos avanzado pero nuestros nerviosos nos traicionaron pues el solo hecho de estar solos en la noche en un pasillo prohibido escuchando lamentos nos asustó demasiado.

Entonces decidimos regresar a la sala común y nunca contar lo que nos había pasado.

Al dia siguiente, me reuní con Agatha, Estéfano, Jonathan, Isabella, Elizabeth, Siiri y Haily, en la entrada de las escalera que llevan a las mazmorras pues nos tocaba pociones. Al bajar llegamos al salón justo antes de que Snape serrará la puerta entonces empezó la clase

Buenos dias dijo Snape

Buenos dias respondieron algunos odiosos Slytherins mientras que los de Gryffindor, algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws lo hicimos a regañadientes.

hoy haremos la poción curativa los ingredientes están en la pizarra por favor empiecen tienen que tener una muestra para el final de la clase.

Así paso la hora en la que yo y casi todos mis amigos excepto Alexis que no pudo terminar porque puso un ingrediente de mas, terminamos.

Después de Pociones teniamos una hora libre así que decidimos a practicar hechizos cosa que nos gusta mucho.

Entonces los que íbamos eramos: Siiri, Elizabeth, Estéfano, Jonathan, Lola, Carol y yo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro sitio habitual para realizar esta clase de cosas, que estaba en el 5to piso detrás de un cuadro del escudo de Hogwarts, se encontraba un recinto enorme con los colores de todas las casas, cuando lo encontramos estábamos en segundo año y fue por accidente pues Jocelyn, Haily, Estéfano y yo ibamos pasando por ahí cuando yo dije algo que leí en una revista que decía asi: "el valor, la amistad, la inteligencia y la astucia es lo que no debe faltar" y el cuadro se abrió revelando asi el pasadizo hasta esta sala a al nosotros llamamos Sala Hogwarts, solo sabíamos de su existencia mis amigos y yo; al decir mis amigos me refiero a: Jocelyn, Estéfano, Elizabeth, Haily, Siiri, Jonathan, Lola, Carol, Aghata, Isabella, Alexis, Sebastian, Olpin, Samuel, Sebastiana y juramos no decirle mas nadie .

Bueno acuérdense de las reglas:

solo es para desarmar al enemigo

no se pueden lanzar maldiciones solo hechizos

y diviértanse!

Nos recordó Siiri

Expelliarmus!! grite para que el hechizo embistiera a Elizabeth, entonces la varita salió despedida a 10 metros de donde estábamos pero mientras hacia esto:

Confundus!! Me grito Estéban por este motivo cai al suelo aturdido

Densaugeo!! Grito Jonathan en dirección a Estéban entonces los dientes de el se volvieron iguales a los de un castor

A todo esto Elizabeth había corrido en dirección a su varita y yo me había recuperado

Desmaius!! Grito Elizabeth en dirección a Siiri pero ella hábil en defensa grito Expelliarmus y desvió el hechizo hacía Jonathan quien lo recibió y se desmayó.

Después de un buen rato regresamos al castillo a nuestra siguiente clase.

Entonces nos dirigimos al salón de transformaciones...

Que les parecio? Espero que haya llenado las expectativas bueno en el siguiente cap que lo subo creo que entre miércoles y jueves de la prox. Semana ya vamos a centrarnos en el misterio del tercer pasillo del cuarto piso...

**Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber mandándome un review con su pregunta **

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Missyumikov: bueno este cap como ves es mas largo que el anterior y espero que lo haya complementado en ese sentido**

**Ari: grax por tus comentarios**

**Cuéntenme si algo no les gusto que opinan como voy y si sigo escribiendo y si quieren me dicen si les incomoda que suba el cuarto cap entre miércoles y jueves... si lo quieren mas pronto o lo atraso... como quieran pero acuérdense que tengo que escribir bastante pues ya me voy a centrar en el misterio y necesito pensar en mis ideas y además ya estoy en bims asi que no me presionen mucho **

**Bye!!**

**G - TAD**


	4. El portal entre el bien y el mal

Hola!!! Ya termine el 4to cap que pretty no En este como dije ya nos estamos centrando en el misterio del pasillo del cuarto piso, igual que en este cap casi todo mundo habla oyeron?? Bueno los que no les prometo que en el siguiente cap los voy a poner a hablar Jajajaja 

**Bueno espero que les guste!!**

G - TAD 

**4to capitulo **

"**el portal entre el bien y el mal"**

Cuando terminó la ultima clase del día, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con el profesor Lupin (n/a es mi favorito no se el de ustedes pero el es el mejor), que nos enseño como protegernos usando el hechizo Protego, cosa que resulto bastante satisfactoria para el profesor pues casi todos habíamos podido hacerlo, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas no sin antes decir que al día siguiente íbamos a ir a la sala Hogwarts a practicar hechizos. Asi, los de Gryffindor, nos despedimos de los demás (los Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherins) y cada uno se fue para su respectiva sala común.

Al llegar a nuestra sala común y como ya todos habían ido a dormir, nos pusimos a planear que haríamos en la reunión de mañana en la sala Hogwarts…

bueno por que no empezamos con un hechizo sencillo como el Wingardium Leviosa pero en conjunto levantando cosas que sean pesadas… sugirió Elizabeth

pero para eso tendríamos que utilizar la sala de los menesteres aclaro Jonathan

si pero lo podemos hacer con algunas cosas no tan pesadas que la podemos encontrar en nuestra sala como por ejemplo los sillones o inclusive podemos ahorita mismo llevar algunas cosas pero que nadie se de cuenta por que se arma… dijo Estéfano

creo que esta bien, excepto lo de llevar cosas estoy muy cansado, pero después de todo esto tenemos que practicar También el Protego y… empecé a decir yo

y…. por que no practicamos el Patronus para ver si por fin nos sale, sugerí yo con entusiasmo

si pero es mejor que tengamos cuidado esta ves verdad…

**Flash back**

Estábamos en la sala Hogwarts practicando el Patronus a petición de Jocelyn, cuando de repente Sebastian pronuncio mal el hechizo e hizo que los muebles volaran hasta las paredes en ese momento pensamos que nos habían descubierto pero lo sorprendente fue que no nos descubrieron en ese momento supimos que la sala estaba hechizada con un muffliatus permanente que impedía que los demás que se encontraban afuera del recinto escucharan el ruido producida en esta.

**Fin Flash back**

si estoy de acuerdo dijo Elizabeth en medio de risas

Después de esto nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente nos tocaba doble de encantamientos con Ravenclaw, una de transformaciones con Hufflepuff y una hora de Adivinación con Slytherin, después tendríamos la hora libre.

Cuando llegamos al salón de Encantamientos ya Flitwick nos tenia preparado un encantamiento que nos mantendría ocupados: trataríamos de hacer el Glacius pero no era solo hacerlo sino controlarlo pues el Glacius a veces se "sale de control" por que la fuerza de la ventisca es más poderosa que la fuerza con que se llama al hechizo es decir que a veces convocamos un Glacius muy poderoso que ni siquiera el que lo invoco puedo controlarlo.

Nos mandaron un deber que era coger un vaso con agua y tratar de congelar el agua mas no el vaso (, que difícil.)

Al terminar esta clase nos tocaba Transformaciones con Hufflepuff, en esta clase nos dijeron que teniamos que practicar tres transformaciones (si tres!!!) el Snuffifors, Draconifors y el Avifors por lo tanto tuvimos una clase pesada. Igual nos mandaron deberes con los tres hechizos.

Después solo faltaba una sola clase para la tan esperada reunión, Adivinación con Slytherin, cuando llegamos a la torre de Adivinación nos encontramos que en nuestras mesas se encontraban las bolas de cristal listas para ser usadas.

Buenos días jóvenes, dijo la profesora

Buenos días respondimos

hoy veremos el hermoso arte de las bolas de cristal, para tratar con esta clase de Adivinación deben ver mas aya de lo normal... dijo en un tono como tratando de ser misteriosa

A ver usted Valerius vea la bola de cristal de su compañera...-paro para ver la lista de los estudiantes- Mort

bueno yo veo un sol y una luna ocultándose al mismo tiempo a la ves que un rayo cae sobre una cruz... dijo Aghata Valerius (n/a pretty la visión no?)

que!!! como que ve eso a ver eso significa... que la señorita Mort va a tener que pasar por tiempos difíciles pero sus amigos y familiares la trataran de ayudar a superarlos.

crees que sea verdad Aghata? Dijo casi como un susurro Isabella pero no tan bajo para que yo no pudiera oír

claro que puede ser cierto como tan bien falso solo veremos si es falso o verdadero con el transcurso del tiempo pero por si acaso cuídate mucho Isa... dije yo

si tienes razón... me contesto Isa

Al terminar la sesión de bola de cristal la profesora quería empezar con la lectura de cartas pero no le alcanzo el tiempo.

Después de esa hora de Adivinación nos tocaba por fin la hora libre, pero esa hora era especial porque esta ves la hora libre era para las cuatro casas a la ves asi que podríamos ir todos a la Sala Hogwarts.

Cuando llegamos al quinto piso ya los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs estaban esperándonos a los Gryffindors y Slytherins, al llegar al cuadro pronuncie la contraseña y el cuadro sé abrio revelando el pasaje...

bueno entren ahora vengo dije yo mientras iba escaleras abajo con rumbo al tercer piso.

Al llegar al tercer piso fui directo al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y llegando me encontré al profesor Lupin...

Hola Profesor ¿cómo esta?

bien señor Wallace, ¿qué se le ofrece?

profesor he venido a contarle un secreto pero tiene que prometer que no se lo va a decir a nadie, es algo muy secreto

bueno esta bien pero ¿de que se trata?

bueno mis amigos y yo cuando estábamos en segundo año descubrimos... como decirlo, una sala escondida que nadie sabe que existe, nosotros la usamos de ves en cuando para practicar los hechizos que usted nos enseña y los encantamientos, además de las transformaciones pero en esta sesión pienzo que usted nos tiene que ayudar pues queremos practicar el Patronus y quiero saber si estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos... que dice?

bueno esta bien pero con una condición

¿cuál condición?

poder asistir a todas las sesiones que pueda ir ¿esta bien?

bueno ahorita no le puedo dar una respuesta tengo que hablar con mis amigos esta bien?

esta bien vamos

Al llegar al cuadro le dije al profesor que este era el lugar..

el valor, la amistad, la inteligencia y la astucia no deben faltar!!!

Entonces el cuadro se abrio y se revelo el pasaje; al entrar en la sala mis amigos casi se desmayan al ver al profesor pero después de explicarles por que lo traje me entendieron.

oigan traje al profesor aquí por dos razones la primera es que es un profesor confiable y si alguna ves nos descubrieran tendríamos apoyo de la parte de los maestros no? Y la segunda es que para practicar lo que vamos a hacer hoy lo necesitamos, verdad profesor?

efectivamente señor Wallace hoy practicaremos el encantamiento Patronus primero sabe alguien que es el patronus??

bueno yo he leido que es un hechizo que se forma con los recuerdos alegres de el convocador y que sirve contra los dementores, dijo Samuel

muy bien señorita Callaghaw, efectivamente eso es el Patronus lo primero que deben saber del Patronus es que se debe fundamentar en un recuerdo extremadamente feliz para que un Patronus adquiera forma se necesita un gran poder por eso es que hay que seguir practicando hasta que les salga por que no empezamos?

esta bien... respondimos todos

bueno lo primero es pensar en un momento que haya sido totalmente feliz para ustedes piensen...

En ese momento todo mundo cerró los ojos para tratar de imaginar el momento mas feliz que se nos ocurriera.

El primero en terminar de imaginar fue Olpin, pero al parecer el momento no fue muy feliz y solo de la varita salió un humo plateado; por lo cual se puso a pensar de nuevo.

Después de varios intentos de parte de cada uno de nosotros, nos rendimos y decidimos que la proxima reunión no la haríamos allí sino en el patio de Hogwarts pues se nos hacia mas fácil por cuestion de espacio pero eso seria dentro de tres dias pues en los días siguientes teníamos que concentrarnos en nuestros deberes.'

Al terminar la sesión de esa hora libre nos tocaba doble de Herbología a los Gryffindors y a los Hufflepuff mientras que los Ravenclaws y Slytherins doble de Cuidado de las Criatura Mágicas.

Cuando llegamos a los invernaderos, después de varios atajos pues se nos había hecho tarde, nos pusieron a recoger savia del árbol del dinero que según la profesora Sprout con esa savia podríamos hacer una poción que serviría como red para el dinero es decir que lo atraería.

Después de la clase doble regresando al castillo nos volvimos a encontrar con los demás y entramos juntos al castillo; nos volvimos a separar en Gryffindors- Ravenclaws y Slytherins- Hufflepuffs, los primeros hacia el tercer piso rumbo al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras que los otros rumbo a las mazmorras a Pociones.  
En la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras el profesor Lupin nos dijo que hoy daríamos a los Vampiros y como afectan a la sociedad mágica, además de cómo combatirlos con un simple hechizo que lo practicaríamos en la siguiente clase.

Cuando terminamos con la clase ya se hacia de tarde y teniamos la ultima clase Pociones.

Cuando llegamos el profesor nos dijo que hoy haríamos la poción curativa y que los ingredientes estaban en el tablero, frívolo como siempre.

Cuando terminamos casi nadie pudo terminar pues la poción curativa es algo muy difícil de hacer y requería mas tiempo pero el profesor no nos dejó quedarnos un poco mas y nos recogió el frasco de poción o intento de poción curativa.

Después ya teniamos que ir a la cena en el Gran Comedor asi que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Al llegar empezamos a cenar, hoy servían cerdo con panes de distintas clases y pastel de manzana, y jugo de calabaza.

Comimos a gusto y al terminar fuimos a la Sala Hogwarts pues estuvimos de acuerdo en que era demasiado pronto para ir a dormir.

el valor, la amistad, la inteligencia y la astucia no deben faltar!!

El cuadro se abrió revelando el pasaje que nos lleva a la sala Hogwarts

bueno que hacemos por que no practicamos el Protego y el Patronus?? Sugirió Sebastiana

esta bien bueno empecemos con el Protego, termino por decir Siiri

Desmaius!! Grito Estéfano

Protego!! Dijo Haily con gran rapidez

Rictusempra!!! Grite

Protego!! Dijo Elizabeth

Confundus!! Grito Jocelyn

Protego!! Dijo Siiri

Densaugeo!! Grito Samuel

Protego!! Aghata

Y asi se nos fue el tiempo de las manos y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran mas de las 10 de la noche. Para los Gryffindors iba ser muy difícil llegar a su Sala común sin ser descubiertos asi que los Ravenclaws nos dijeron que ellos tenían un pasadizo que solo los de Ravenclaws sabían pero que nos lo iban a prestar por esta ves mas no lo podíamos volver a usar, y que este pasadizo tenía un problema que quedaba en el tercer pasillo del cuarto piso y que ese era el único inconveniente; nosotros le dijimos que estábamos de acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto piso entramos en el tercer pasillo y vimos la puerta de los lamentos los Ravenclaws todavía no la habían visto aun.

Al ver la puerta sentí un enorme deseo de entrar a ver que había adentro de esa puerta..

por que no entramos? Cuestioné yo

esta prohibido te acuerdas? Me dijo Elizabeth

y desde cuando le hacemos caso a las advertencias de Dumbledore? Dijo Estéfano

si tienen razón dije yo

entonces entramos o no pregunto Carol una Ravenclaw

creo que si... dijo Siiri

bueno que no se diga mas vamos!! Dijo Lola

Después de estas palabras fuimos directo a la puerta pero estaba cerrada

oh bueno mejor vamonos... dijo Elizabeth después de haber visto que la puerta estaba cerrada

esperen... Alohomora!! Grito Carol en dirección al cerrojo.

Después de este hechizo la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando asi una habitación con unas grandes columnas puestas en cuadro. Cada una de las columnas era del color de una casa de Hogwarts y en el centro había unas pequeñas aberturas en el suelo, y un pequeño botón y debajo de este botón se hallaba una inscripción que decía: "solo el elegido será capaz de hundir el botón, pero necesitara la ayuda de sus amigos".

Cuando terminamos de ver el cuadro de las columnas decidimos dejarlo asi y mejor volver cuando tengamos mas tiempo, y con todo el grupo para poder averiguar que era eso.

Al dia siguiente tendríamos la primera visita a Hogsmeade, pero decidimos que sería mejor ir a la tienda de Honeydukes, comprar algo para no despertar sospechas y luego coger el pasadizo de vuelta a Hogwarts para averiguar sobre el misterioso recinto de las cuatro columnas.

Asi lo hicieron pero decidimos que no todos podían ir (n/a imagínense a 16 personas entrando en el pasadizo de Honeydukes a la ves ...:P) asi que decidimos que iban los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs mientras de los Ravenclaws y Slytherins los alcanzarían al finalizar la visita.

Entonces nos fuimos por el pasadizo de Honeydukes rumbo a Hogwarts cuando llegamos subimos y nos encontramos con que nos encontrábamos en el tercer piso, piso en que se encontraba la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta; nos dirigimos al cuarto piso; al llegar a la puerta de los lamentos decidimos que mejor ibamos a la biblioteca para ver si encontrábamos algo de información.

si creo que es mejor no creen? Dijo Elizabeth

si vamos pero tendremos que coger algunos pasadizos para pasar desapercibidos... dije

pero vamos que no tenemos tiempo... sentenció Jocelyn

Al llegar a la biblioteca cada uno empezó a buscar en una estantería diferente; buscar libros referentes a magia antigua o algún libro que nos sirviera para aclarar algunas dudas que habían surgido desde que descubrimos lo que se encontraba en el recinto tan misterioso.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos:

creo que encontré algo.. dije

haber que encontraste? Pregunto Samuel

si dinos rapido que quiero ver que hay en esa habitación

bueno va:

"Magia Antigua de Algunas Maneras de Comunicación"

En la antigüedad existían medios de comunicación un tanto diferentes a los inventados en los últimos siglos, por ejemplo las apariciones en la antigüedad se realizaban mediante portales que se abrían en lugares de fácil acceso para los magos que vivían cercanos al área elegida, estos portales podían ser simples o complejos; uno simple podía constar de tan solo una mesa con un botón que al presionarlo y estando pensando en el lugar en que querías aparecer lo hacías al instante, uno complejo podría estar formado por **columnas en diferentes posiciones, botones, interruptores que tan solo podían ser activados por los elegidos pero la desventaja de esta clase de portales es que se requiere a los elegidos para que funcionen sin ellos el portal no serviría de nada.** También se encuentra la diferencia con la red flu...

Yo iba a seguir leyendo pero fui interrumpido por Jonathan

eso es lo que dicen de la cosa esa?

si eso es respondí

bueno entonces por que sigues leyendo?

ok pues lo siento

bueno ya dejen de pelear y vayamos a la "sala de los lamentos" (n/a asi la habíamos bautizado) dijo Haily

de acuerdo

Después todos bajamos hasta el cuarto piso; al llegar a la sala de los lamentos entramos y nos pusimos a observarla:

miren, las columnas tienen los colores de las cuatro casas... observo Estéfano

me acuerdo haber leido en ese mismo libro que en la antigüedad los portales complejos eran marcados con una señal para que el o los elegidos supieran que ese era su portal dije yo

bueno quiza sea asi

oigan vengan a ver miren en el suelo dijo Lola

En el suelo se encontraban tres ranuras con diferentes formas: una luna, un sol y un rayo; yo me centré en el del sol pues estaba pensando en que mi collar encajaría perfectamente en él.

**Flash back ( Segundo capitulo) **

¡Reveille!

Y de la nada en la pared se empezó a dibujar una puerta. Cuando terminó de aparecer la puerta nos introdujimos en un largo túnel alumbrados por fuegos, que según yo fueron creados por el hechizo Gubraith, entonces seguimos caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta, al abrirla y salir de ahí supimos que estábamos en las afueras de la villa entonces mi hermana, aun con la carta en sus manos, empezó a contar pasos y empezamos a caminar y caminar hasta que llegamos a un árbol que tenia marcados los tres signos que nuestros collares tenían.

Entonces Ella nos dijo que teniamos que unirlos y decir ¡Emergencia! Entonces cuando lo íbamos a hacer oímos los gritos de dolor a lo lejos, los gritos de aquellos que se habían quedado para combatir a los mortífagos. De repente vimos movimientos entre los arbustos era Tor, el cual nos pidió que lo llevaron con nosotros.

Cuando unimos los collares y dijimos ¡Emergencia!, de los collares salieron tres chispas de colores diferentes, morado, azul y verde, las cuales pintaron la marca que se estaba en el tronco del árbol, después las raíces de ese árbol empezaron a salir y formaron una escaleras, bajamos y nos encontramos con una mesa y en su centro un vaso, Ella nos aclaro que era un traslador, entonces los cuatro lo tomamos y llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos maternos Francisco y Raimunda en un lugar llamado Cloud Mountain.

Fin Flash back 

Después me fije en la otra cosa en el suelo era... una especie de botón y abajo decía "solo el elegido podra hundir el botón, pero necesitara la ayuda de sus amigos"

Después de estar un bueno rato admirando los detalles de esas misteriosas columnas oímos el bullicio que anunciaba el retorno de nuestros compañeros, con mis amigos habíamos acordado vernos en la Sala Hogwarts después que ellos volvieran, asi que cumpliendo con lo acordado nos fuimos directo para la Sala Hogwarts al llegar:

el valor, la amistad, la inteligencia y la astucia no deben faltar!! Pronuncie

El cuadro se abrió revelando una ves mas el ya común pasaje que nos llevaría a la Sala Hogwarts en donde íbamos a discutir la posibilidad de que el "monumento" que se encontraba en la Sala de los lamentos podría ser en verdad un portal complejo de esos que se fabricaban en la actualidad y de ser asi ¿quiénes serían los elegidos?

------------------------------------CONTINUARA---------------------------------------------

hola bueno espero que les haya gustado como ven quise ponerlos a todos a hablar

pero no pude en el siguiente cap si les prometo que todos van a hablar

**grax por todos sus comentarios alentadores!!**

**Los quiero mucho**

**G - TAD**


	5. conversaciones en la sala Hogwarts

Hola!! Bueno primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por los multiples errores ortograficos del capitulo anterior. Bueno este cap lo estoy escribiendo desde la casa de mi abuela y espero que les guste!!!!

G – TAD

Quinto capitulo

"Conversaciones en la sala Hogwarts"

Entramos en la sala Hogwarts, como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho, esta vez era para discutir lo visto en la Sala de los Lamentos….

que tal si vamos a la biblioteca para buscar unos libros de magia antigua y las clases de construcciones antiguas- dijo Elizabeth- para tratar de encontrar algo sobre la forma de encontrar el origen de esos extraños lamentos

estoy de acuerdo- dijo Carol- pero mejor que no vayamos todos por que al regresar va a ser sospechoso que un grupo de estudiantes de las cuatro casas vayan todos unidos a un lugar en el quinto piso, no creen?

si mejor hacemos eso- comento Siiri- entonces quienes van? Creo que deben ir los que conocen bien la biblioteca para saber donde buscar y no demorarse tanto

si creo lo mismo -dijo Sebastian, dandole un beso a Siiri- entonces creo que van a ir Carol, Siiri, yo… bueno mejor que vayamos todos los Ravenclaws, esta bien?

entonces iriamos Carol, Sebastian, Siiri y yo- dijo Lola

si -dije yo

Y asi todos los Ravenclaws salieron de la Sala Hogwarts

bueno por mientras ellos vuelven con la información vamos a echarle cerebro para ver si sacamos hipótesis no creen?- dijo Aghata

bueno vamos a pensar esas cuatro columnas con los cuatro colores de las casas debe sugerir que necesitamos unidad para poder abrir el portal…-dijo Haily

si es que es un portal- le corrigió Isabella

bueno si es un portal dijo Haily

bueno eso podria ser, y alguien tiene idea de las ranuras del suelo?- pregunto Olpin

bueno yo creo que de entre los elegidos necesitamos a algunos con alguna clase de dispositivo que al introducirlos en las ranuras podran abrir el supuesto portal – sugirió Jocelyn

bueno eso puede ser- dijo Samuel

oigan esperen creo que encontré una pista – dije yo mientras miraba a mis amigos con una cara de sorpresa - hay manera de que yo pueda ser uno de los elegidos?

si podrias ser por que no? – dijo Jonathan

pero por que lo dices? – me preguntó Sebastiana

miren lo que pasa es que cuando vi las ranuras del piso de la sala de los lamentos recorde los collares que mis padres nos dieron a mis hermanos y a mi- dije yo enseñándoles mi collar

pero como es que tus padres les dieron esos collares? – me pregunto Alexis

pues no se por que pero creo que tengo la manera de saber- dije yo- creo que si le pregunto a mi hermana puede ser que ella tenga alguna información, pero eso ya lo haré otro dia y un poco mas temprano

bueno y el boton con la escritura?- pregunto Estéfano

pero si eso esta muy claro!!- dijo Jonathan

pero quiero saber no puedo para saberlo? – dijo Estéfano

ya paren si?- dijo Aghata mientras trataba de separarlos

bueno vamos a explicarle a Estéfano- dijo Haily

mira lo que pasa es que me parece que ese boton es el que al finalizar los preparativos de los elegidos el "elegido" es el que va a poder abrir el supuesto portal…- dije yo

pero eso quiere decir que hay 4 elegidos y que necesitan del apoyo de los demas?- pregunto Elizabeth

si es un portal si- dijo Sebastiana

por que de los demas?-pregunto Isabella

me imagino que por las cuatro columnas no?- dije yo con un poco de confusión

si – aclaro Elizabeth

entonces las posibles ideas acerca de la solucion del misterio de la sala de los lamentos son que hay 4 elegidos, las columnas son para los amigos y que es un portal complejo?- pregunto Jocelyn

si- dije yo

pero que exactamente vamos a buscar?- pregunto Carol

mira lo que tenemos que buscar es información de el monumento de la sala no te acuerdas?- dijo Sebastian

no claro que me acuerdo pero es que no se donde buscar- aclaro Carol

bueno creo que tenemos que buscar en la seccion de libros de la antigüedad-dijo Lola

bueno entonces vamos- dijo Siiri

Al llegar a la biblioteca fueron directamente al pasillo de los libros de la antigüedad

bueno Sebastian tu toma este estante, Siiri tu este, Lola tu aquel y yo este – dijo Carol

Y asi los Ravenclaws se pusieron a leer libro por libro…

miren ya encontre algo interesante- dijo Siiri- dice que las culturas antiguas construían monumentos para sus dioses, los cuales usaban para que los devotos de ese dios, al morir, se encontraran con el en otro mundo…

Señores por favor deben salir de la biblioteca ya es muy tarde- dijo la bibliotecaria

pero, pero un momentito mas? Por favor – pidio Carol

no se pueden quedar mas tiempo aquí ya que hay reglas- dijo la bibliotecaria

Y los Ravenclaws como buenos Ravenclaws abandonaron la biblioteca sin protestar mas

y ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Lola

vamos a la sala Hogwarts- dijo Sebastian

si vamos- dijo Carol

Al llegar a la sala Hogwarts nos contaron lo que había pasado…

…y entonces nos tuvimos que ir – termino Siiri

pero no protestaron? – pregunto Elizabeth que como buena Gryffindor nunca se daba por vencida

no- sentencio Lola

bueno no importa ya será otro dia- dijo Alexis

y que, ya nos vamos o nos quedamos practicando alguna otra cosa?- pregunte

no mejor nos vamos a acostar- dijo Aghata

bueno pero mañana nos vemos aquí para seguir con la discusión verdad?- pregunto Haily

si- dije yo- pero no para discutir sobre esto mejor vamos a practicar el Patronus

esta bien- dijeron todos en coro

Y asi nos fuimos todos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes

Al dia siguiente me levante de primero de mi cuarto y baje a la sala común, no sin antes darme un buen baño (n/a en los libros nunca aparece que los personajes se bañan pero como esto es mio yo si lo pongo para que no se preste a confusión). Al bajar me encontré con Harry el cual me dijo que el dia siguiente seria la escogencia de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quiditch

si esta bien…. Y has visto a Ella?- le pregunte

no, creo que esta dormida- me respondio

ok bueno nos vemos- me despedí mientras salía por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda rumbo al Gran Comedor

Al llegar al Gran Comedor fui directo a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde se encontraba Elizabeth…

buenos dias!!- dije yo en cuanto me senté a su lado

buenos dias- dijo Elizabeth

como amaneciste?

bien y tu?

ahí acostado

jajaja yo tambien

y ya terminaste de desayunar?

no acabo de llegar

a bueno entonces vamos a pedir pues- dije yo- levantando la varita… Aparécere!

(n/a en los libros cuando es la hora del desayuno nunca dicen como aparece la comida asi que tuve que inventar el hechizo)

Y acto seguido aparecio el menú de ese dia que era emparedados de jamon y queso con una taza chocolate caliente y un vaso de jugo de calabaza

Despues de comer como ese dia era Sabado no había clases decidí ir a un lugar llamado Hiforio que era un pueblo del lado opuesto al de Hogsmeade, que como no quedaba tan lejos nos dejaban ir a todos los alumnos a partir de tercer año y como ese dia no tenia que hacer nada especial me fui a alli

Al llegar a Hiforio me fui directo a mi tienda favorita que se llamaba Miss Celania, que me encantaba por que venden de todo ademas de que es la unica tienda pues lo demas son casas de magos y magas; al llegar a la tienda lo primero que fui a ver fueron los dulces especialmente los Guberth, que son una especie de caramelos con un hechizo de camaleón el cual le da el poder de cambiar de sabor en tu boca por obra de tu cerebro, por eso me encantaban y siempre compraba bastantes para tener reserva además de tener en la sala Hogwarts para las reuniones en la que nos saltábamos la cena. También aproveche para comprarme un kit de limpieza para mi varita mágica y una para mi escoba. Cuando estaba pensando en comprar una recordadora 2006, que era una recordadora pero que a diferencia de las demas recordadoras esta te decía que era lo que se te había olvidado, me acorde que tenia que preguntarle a mi hermana acerca de los collares. Así sali de la tienda y me iba a ir cuando se me ocurrió una forma de llegar mas rapido al castillo…

Accio escoba!!

De repente una Saeta de Fuego llego volando hasta Hiforio me monte y llegue al castillo en menos de lo que dices otorrinolaringología. Al llegar lleve mi escoba hasta el armario de escoba del Estadio de Quiditch, y me puse a caminar en busca de mi hermana. Al llegar al castillo fui directo al lugar en donde Harry y sus amigos se hacían pensando que Ella iba a estar con ellos…

hola Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ella?

no se pense que estaba contigo- me contesto Harry

pero ella no esta con ustedes?- pregunte un poco confundido pues Harry siempre sabía donde estaba Ella

no nunca supimos donde estaba pues la esperamos en la sala común pero nunca bajo y Hermione no la vio en el cuarto y penso que estaba con nosotros- me aclaro Ron

segura que no estaba en el cuarto Hermy?

no la vi lo siento- me contesto Hermione

bueno esta bien la voy a ir a buscar- les dije antes de despedirme y entrar en el castillo

donde podrá estar?- me pregunte

En el castillo siempre mi hermana podria estar en 5 lugares diferentes, la sala comun de Gryffindor, El gran comedor, la sala de los menesteres, la biblioteca y en el salon de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pues ella era la ayudante del profesor Lupin.

bueno voy a ir primero a el gran comedor….- dije mientras me dirigia hacia alli

hola- me saludo Sean Finnigan

hola- respondi- has visto a Ella?

no esta con Harry, Ron y Hermione?- me pregunto

no- le respondi

que raro, por aquí no esta, bueno por lo menos no la he visto

ok gracias- le dije mientras me retiraba con rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin, por lo cual me gane un poco de miradas extrañas pues en Hogwarts no era normal que un Gryffindor tuviera amigos que estuvieran en Slytherin mas a mi no me importaba eso pues pensaba que las casas se habian hecho para separar las personas por sus cualidades mas eso no tenia que ver con la amistad que habia entre los alumnos…

hola Aghata, Isa, como estan?- pregunte

hola bien y tu?- me respondieron al unisono

bueno les venia a decir que hoy a las 6 hay reunion de la CSH (Comite de la Sala Hogwarts) y que no lleguen tarde

esta bien… me contesto Isa

a… y antes que se me olvide díganle a Sebastiana y a Alexis ok?

ok- me dijo Aghata

Despues me retire a la mesa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y avise a los demas de la reunion de la CSH.

Después de salir del Gran Comedor me dirigí a la biblioteca para seguir con la busqueda de Ella….

Entre a la biblioteca para buscarla pero recorri todos los pasillos y no la encontre.

Decidi entonces ir a la sala comun. Al llegar….

hola Estéfano, Jonathan- les dije a mis dos mejores amigos

hola donde estabas?- me pregunto Estéfano

oh, fui a Hiforio a comprar algunas cosas, miren aquí las traigo- les dije mientras le daba los cartuchos con los kit de limpieza

oh ya veo -dijo Jonathan

y por que volviste tan temprano? -me pregunto Estéfano

por que tengo que encontrar a mi hermana para preguntarle lo de los collares se acuerdan que dije que le iba a preguntar? – les dije yo

ah verdad- me dijo Jonathan

y ya la encontraste? – me pregunto Estéfano

no, y la han visto por aquí?

no- me dijeron al unisono

oh ok, bueno háganme un favor suban esto al cuarto mientras yo la sigo buscando si?- les dije

ok- me respondieron

Y asi sali por el cuadro hacia el pasillo del septimo piso, rumbo a la sala de los menesteres

Al llegar a la pared, camine tres veces pensando…

un cuarto que me ayude a encontrar a mi hermana,….

Y a la tercera ves la puerta de la sala de los menesteres apareció, al entrar me encontré con un cuarto en donde habia un espejo, al mirarme en el vi a Hogsmeade, y un letrero con una inscripción que decía CABEZA DE PUERCO, entonces supe que mi hermana estaba en Cabeza de Puerco…

bueno tengo que ir rapido que ya va a ser la hora de comer

Asi sali del castillo corriendo hacia la salida hacia Hogsmeade…

oh no

Al llegar a la puerta me encontre con que Flitch estaba cerrando la puerta

y como va a entrar Ella? Oh!

Solo me quedaba perdirle permiso a Harry para usar el pasadizo a Honeydukes; por suerte me lo encontre en el vestíbulo del castillo

oh Harry que suerte que te encuentro necesito pedirte un favor- le dije

dime – se limito a decir

necesito usar el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta

pero para que

es que iba rumbo a Cabeza de Puerco a buscar a Ella pues creo que esta alla y vi como Flitch cerro la puerta y no se como Ella va a entrar

oh esta bien usalo

gracias

Al terminar subi como el rayo al tercer piso rumbo a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, al llegar…

Decendium!! Dije apuntando con la varita al suelo debajo de la estatua

Acto seguido la estatua se movio revelando asi el pasadizo hacia Honeydukes; cuando llegue sali del pasadizo y fui directo hacia la puerta para ir a decirle a Ella sobre la puerta cerrada y los collares

Cuando llegue a Cabeza de Puerco

hola Ella

hola

que haces aquí?

bueno vine a pensar un poco acerca de lo ocurrido la noche de terror esa que vivimos

oh- respondi algo sorprendido por la respuesta de mi hermana

y tu que haces aqui?

bueno yo vine por dos cosas

dime cuales

bueno la primera es que quiero saber mas acerca de estos collares que nos dieron nuestros padres- le dije

oh bueno yo tampoco se mucho pero me entere que los collares son unicos y que los crearon una Orden antigua a la cual pertenecieron nuestros padres y abuelos, los primeros por corto tiempo pues se separo al poco tiempo que ellos se unieron

y no sabes mas nada?

no pero creo saber quien si

quien

Dumbledore

Dumbledore?

si el tambien formaba parte de esa Orden

oh ya veo

y la otra cosa que era?

oh eso… cerraron la puerta principal de Hogwarts

que!!!! Quien la cerro?

Flitch

viejo bueno para nada

pero no te preocupes por que podemos coger el pasadizo de Honeydukes

si pero es que yo dije que no cerraran hasta que yo llegara

Ella no se pero creo que tengo la sensación de que estoy pensando que te crees la dueña de Hogwarts

no… es eso… bueno quiza solo un poco

Ella entre mas tiempo perdamos menos posibilidades hay que podamos coger el pasadizo no crees?

si vamos

Dicho esto partimos hacia Honeydukes, al llegar nos introdujimos, como pudimos y nos escabullimos hasta el sotano donde entramos al pasadizo. Llegamos a la bruja tuerta y salimos sin que nadie nos viera entonces…

por que no vamos donde Dumbledore a preguntarle?- cuestiono Ella

mejor esperamos hasta mañana despues de la escogencia de los nuevos de Quiditch y asi vamos los tres pues esto nos incumbe a los tres no crees?

si mejor bueno mañana despues de la escogencia

Asi Ella se fue hacia el vestíbulo donde todavía Harry, Hermy y Ron estaban, y yo rumbo al quinto piso para la reunion pues ya iban a ser las 5:30 y como a mi me gustaba llegar mas temprano para arreglar las cosas que usariamos.

A la seis en punto se abrió el cuadro revelando así la llegada de mis amigos, esta ves decididos a practicar el Patronus…

Que les parecio? Espero que les aya gustado bueno espero que me manden bastantes reviews y quiero que sepan que los estraño bastante y nos vemos en la fiesta del sabado en los bolos del dorado 10 pm bye!!!

G – TAD


	6. Nota Importante

_**Hola chicos como estan? Espero que bien. Bueno esto es para decirles que no voy a poder seguir con este fic pues se me hace imposible darle papel a Harry en este asi que espero que me perdonen **_

_**G – TAD**_


End file.
